Three Demons and a Baby
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: I decided to write another fic with Rinku in it.  Please read and review, for I suck at summaries. Note: title has NOTHING to do with the movie Three Men and a Baby.  This story DOESN'T even follow that movie.  Thank you for your cooperation.


Ok, guess what? I decided to write a Rinku story. This'll have maybe…four-10 chapters (or less), two OC's, fluff, and other stuff.

This story was actually inspired by _General Hospital. _I saw a scene on YouTube where Lucky's holding his little sister, and I fell in love with it, and thought that it'd be cute to write a fic with Rinku in it. This isn't going to be a soap opera, I'm not in the mood to write a fic where depression is up every firggin' tree.

Now, in case anyone wants some ages, I made some up. Don't ask about the ages. Let's just PRETEND these are their ages.

Chu: 32

Tera: 24

Rinku: 12

Now, before I let you guys read, I must make one thing perfectly clear: I do NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho, or General Hospital, but if I did, Lucky, Lulu (Lucky's sister) and Rinku would get tons more screen time. And another thing, I am NOT going to try and do Chu's accent, so don't EVEN think about sending me flames, ok? I'm just not even going to try, so don't go there.

Ok, maybe I will try. But I'll probably do a bad job.

All right, now you can read!

Chapter one: Premature Birth!

"Rinku, sweetie, where'd you put the video camera?" A very swollen dark haired woman came waddling into the living room. She was wearing dark blue jeans and a green tank top that stretched over her large belly.

The woman's name was Tera, and she was Rinku's new mother (1). She was also eight months pregnant. In July, the baby would be born, and Rinku would have a sister.

Her son shrugged as he looked up at his mother. Tera didn't look happy when Rinku gave her such an answer. In fact, she almost looked down right livid!

"Well, can you please look for it?" She demand, putting her hands on her hips, "And tell your father to join you. You're sister is going to be born in one month, and I want to make sure that video camera is working perfectly." And she walked out of the living room.

Rinku, with an exasperated sigh, stood up, and went on the search for the missing video camera. He didn't understand why his mom needed right now, if the baby was to be born in a month. But, he didn't want to anger her, so he just had to grin and bear it.

As Rinku made his way upstairs, he passed by the calendar, and stopped. The date caught his eye: August 8, 2007 (2). Today was the day Chu and Tera met two years ago. It was quite interesting, and exactly the way Rinku has pictured it: Chu has been dating Koto for six months. They both had been so happy, and then she decided to dump him at a restaurant, claiming she has found someone else. Needless to say, that sent Koto in the direction in the arms of tall, dark and handsome, and Chu in the direction of the nearest bar, where he met his best pals Sake and Tequila. It was at that very bar on the day of the break up that he met Tera. The woman was having a good time on the dance floor. Chu, was had been captivated by her good looks, came over and they instantly clicked. It was love at first sight, and Chu forgot all about Koto and her Mr. Right.

A few months after they had met, they were wed, and had decided to adopt Rinku. With Koenma's help, the family bought a nice house in human world, and they have lived there ever since.

And then, Tera was pregnant. When they told Rinku, he practically couldn't contain himself.

///////////////////////Flashback///////////////////////////////////////

_"Rinku," Tera's voice sounded from the living room, calling her son, "Honey, can you come down here please? Daddy and I want to talk to you." There was a loud, "Damnit." And small footsteps thumping down the stairs._

_"Mom," groaned a disgruntled Rinku, "Can't it wait? I'm halfway through my Legend of Zelda, and I'm winning!" Tera rolled her eyes._

_"Your game can wait Rinku," Chu __said, smiling__, "Right now, we have something to tell you."_

_Rinku clasped his hands behind his head._

_"Ok, what is it?" Tera took her son'__s hand and led him over to couch and sat down with h__im._

_"Rinku__, do you remember when Chu and I got married, you said you wanted us to give you a baby brother or sister?"Rinku nodded._

_"__That was around the time you and Chu started having..!" Chu clapped a hand over the __boy's__mouth__ and Tera gave him a look that said, "What__ the hell__ have you been telling our son?" Chu grinned nervously__, but nonetheless let go of Rinku's mouth._

_"Ok, do you guys want to tell me, or can I go back upstairs?" Tera shook her head._

_"You'll be able to go in a few minutes. So, Rinku, your dad and I were wondering…__how__ would you like to be a big brother?" Tera smiled. __Rinku's__ went wide as saucers._

_"What…what are you guys getting at?" he asked. This time Chu sat down._

_"This July, kiddo You're going to be a big brother__." Rinku's eyes, if possible, went wider and an ecstatic boyish grin appeared._

_"R…really?" he asked, barely able to contain his excitement. Chu and Tera nodded, smiling all the way. _

_"Well, what's it going it going to be?" By now, the kid was bouncing up and down._

_"I asked the doctors, and they gave me a test. Turns out we're having a girl."(__3__) Rinku instantly went on and on about how he was going to be the best big brother in the whole world._

_////////////////////////////////End __Flashback_

And that's basically how it happened. Tera took Rinku to the doctors to view her sonogram with her. The doctor pointed out to Rinku every detail of his little sister, from her head to her toes. To the boy, she looked kind of….weird. But Tera explained to him that she wouldn't look as "weird" when she came out.

_She still looked like a blob to me, _Rinku thought has he walked into his room.

Ugh, the place was a mess. Video game covers lay sprawled out on the floor, papers littered his desk, and Rinku was sure he had at least three overdue library books under his bed, which hadn't been made in four days.

This place desperately needed a maid. He had promised Tera he'd keep his room clean, any little mess upset her. Oh well, he'd figure he'd clean it when he had the time. Right now, he needed that video camera.

The boy crouched down all fours, and looked under the bed.

_Let's see five…twenty seven cents, uhm….a library book…need to turn that in, uh…my homework, some underwear, __yuck! Better __have those__ washed…ooh! So that's where my gaming __magazine__ went, awesome! Ok, let's s__ee…nope. No video camera here._

"Rinku, what're you doing?" Rinku looked up to see Chu in the doorway, holding a can of Budweiser.

"Looking for the video camera." Chu took a swig of his beer.

"It's in the downstairs closet." Rinku mentally slapped himself. Why didn't he think of that?

"Thanks Chu," he said, and walked out.

Rinku, although he had grown taller, was still too short to reach the top shelf of the closet. He'd have to use a chair to do this. Taking the one next to the mirror in the hallway, he clambered up onto it and pulled out the video camera.

He checked the battery level, and came to the conclusion that it needed to be charged. He jumped down and went to the kitchen, where they kept all the chargers.

Tera was busy making sandwiches, cutting up lettuce and tomatoes.

"Did you find the camera?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the cutting board.

"Yeah, it was in the downstairs closet." Rinku said, placing the battery inside the charger.

"What?!" Tera exclaimed, "But I looked there."

"Well, I guess you didn't look hard enough." Was Rinku's response. Tera frowned.

"Where was it?"

"Top shelf." Tera let out a grumble, and was now scooping out some avocados.

Suddenly, she dropped the knife. Rinku looked up at his mother in alarm, wondering what had caused her to do that. Tera slowly made her way to the floor, clutching the edge of the kitchen sink. Rinku immediately ran over to his mom.

"Mom! Are you ok?" The kid asked. He noticed that Tera was clutching her stomach.

_A false alarm? _Tera had plenty of those over the last few months, but for some reason…this felt like the real deal.

"Uh…Chu!" Rinku called. Chu came into the kitchen. When he noticed Tera, his eyes widened.

"What's the matter, love?" He asked.

"I…I think she's having the baby." Rinku said.

"What? But the kid's due next month."

"Well, there's been a change of plans."

Suddenly, there was a huge flash of panic. Rinku bolted upstairs to grab his mom's purse and Chu's car keys (4). Chu was running around trying to find his cell phone and his wallet. And Tera? Tera was waiting by the door, trying to be as calm as possible.

"YA READY TO GO, RINKU?" Chu yelled, removing the video camera battery out of the charger and placing them into the camera, which he slung over is shoulder at top speed. At that very second, Rinku came practically bouncing down the stairs and sprinted out the door, and into the car.

As they were driving, Chu handed his cell phone to Rinku, and told him to call the hospital.

_555-689-4367 (5) _Rinku dialed and put his ear to the phone. There was a loud beep on the other end.

"Hello, Mushiori City Hospital, this is Katie speaking, how may I help you?" Rinku cleared his throat.

"Yeah, uhm…could you please get a wheel chair ready? My mom's having a baby, and there's some kind of gross liquid coming out of her. " There was a pause.

"...You mean her water broke?"

"Yeah, I think that's what it's called."

"Ok. How old is your mom?"

"She's 24."

"And her name?"

"Tera."

Rinku could hear the nurse type away on her computer, and call out to someone to get a wheelchair ready.

"What time did your mom go into labor?"

"Uh…around 12:25, I think." He then heard her rustling some papers.

"Let me get your mom's file…hmm…says here the baby's not supposed to be due until next month. Are you almost here?"

"Yeah, we're just pulling up."

"There will be two hospital personal waiting for you at the front door." Katie said, and she hung up.

Two men were standing outside with the wheelchair, just like the nurse said. Chu sat Tera down, and she was wheeled inside, breathing heavily.

Just then, a nurse appeared. She had red hair and green eyes, and a cheery smile.

"Are you Tera?" the nurse asked. Tera nodded.

"Hi, my name is Katie. Your son called and told me you were in labor?" Tera nodded again, and cried out in pain, causing a streak of worry to hit Chu's face.

"Kid wants out, Kate." Chu said, voice filled with concern, but his still managed to keep a calm face. Katie nodded.

"Ok, let's just get you into my office and we'll take your temperature and check your blood pressure." Chu bent down to Rinku's level.

"Rinku, d'ya wanna come in an' watch, or d' ya wanna stay out here?" Rinku wrinkled up his nose at the very image of child birth…blood…slimy babies…lots of crying…no thanks.

"Uhm…I think I'll wait out here, Chu." Rinku replied. Chu nodded, and he, Tera, and Katie all disappeared.

TBC.

I decided to end it there for now, it was getting long, and I wanted to save my ideas for the next chapter.

About Chu's accent, I think we all can tell I didn't try it in this chapter, but I'm going to try in later chapters, or something.

Now, let's do those notes, shall we?

1) I did explain how this happened in the story. Chu married Tera, and they adopted Rinku. So, he has a mom now. She's his new mother, because presumably, his birth mom died.

2) I honestly didn't know why I chose this date, other than that I didn't want the date to be set two or so years back. This story just really wanted to be set in 2007, I guess.

3) I decided to choose the babies gender, for no real reason...other than that I wanted to. Sue me!

4)Yes, Chu can drive. Don't ask why or how. Let' just pretend he can drive, and that he's a good driver. I know Chu driving does seem a little unrealistic, but it was the best choice I had. It was either have Rinku drive…and crash, or have Tera drive, while she's in labor. Now do you understand why I chose Chu? Good.

5) This is not a real number.

Chapter two should be up in….ok; I have no idea, but hopefully soon.

Oh, and a note on P.R, I am still editing some chapters. I can't say when they'll be done, but when they are finished I will try to have them up ASAP.

Thanks for reading, now review, or I'll send evil monkeys to come and steal your socks!


End file.
